


Countdown to Midnight

by lunasenzanotte



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Insecurity, Light Bondage, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: After years of lustful circling around each other, Roman and Yann get a moment alone at a New Year's Eve party. It goes a bit differently than Roman had imagined, but he can't complain.





	Countdown to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink prompt "ropes", and also inspired by the IG picture of Roman with a blindfold.
> 
> My first time writing these two so bear with me. It was an amazing challenge, though.

The door clacks shut behind him, damping the sounds of the voices and music behind it. Roman is hoping the alcohol and New Year’s festivities will prevent the others from noticing their absence.

Shadows fall across Yann’s lean body as he sits lounging in the center of the couch, legs splayed, and elbow resting on the cushion behind him, his hand slowly running up and down his thigh. Waiting just as he said he would be. While his stance appears relaxed, tension radiates off him and fills the room.

Roman hopes the distance between them and the darkness hides the rapid rise and fall of his chest and how gratuitously he drinks in the sight of him. Just him. Alone. For years they have stolen glances, bantered flirtatious comments, but were always insulated by people or distance, and they have never been truly alone. Now, without the presence of others to dampen it, the buzz of attraction that has always been there grows to an electric current, dangerous but necessary.

Yann’s voice snaps him out of his reckless and indulgent consumption of the sight of him.

“Come here.” The low gravel of his voice drives Roman’s feet forward, his eyes locked with Yann’s, feet moving of their own accord. As he draws closer to where Yann sits in wait, he leans forward, elbows resting on his knees, his eyes tracking Roman’s movement like a stalking animal. As Roman steps within arm’s reach, Yann’s hands dart out, gripping the backs of Roman’s thighs, tugging sharply. Roman falls hard and fast, catching himself at the last moment so he doesn’t crash completely into him.

Yann’s fingers dig hard into the flesh at his side, his thumb pressed with a bruising grip against Roman’s hip bone, fingers digging deep in the flesh of his ass. The rough palm of his other hand slides under Roman’s shirt and travels up his bare sternum, sneaking out then and darting to the base of his neck. His thumb slowly and roughly drags from one point on Roman’s jaw bone to the base of his other ear. His hand is now splayed across Roman’s throat. He draws him closer, a breath away from his lips.

“Say yes,” he demands.

He knows the answer. He has had to know the answer for years, he doesn’t need to hear it now. The edge of Roman’s mouth turns up, he begins to lean forward to take Yann’s mouth. But Yann’s hand at his throat is unyielding and his fingers close just enough to demand his obedience.

“Say it.”

Roman swallows hard, and he’s completely sure Yann can feel it, his hand applying constant pressure on his throat, not making it difficult to breathe but just affirming his control, and hinting at the things it could do. Before his affirmation completely passes his lips, Yann’s own crash against his, devouring him with bruising intensity. Releasing his hip, he digs his fingers in Roman’s hair and arches his head back, providing him unobstructed access to his neck. His teeth drag down Roman’s throat and Roman shivers, goosebumps rising across his skin. His hips now free, he grinds shamelessly against Yann. The layers of their clothing do little to mute the delicious friction or hide how hard he already is. But as quickly as Yann snatched him into his lap, he plants him back on his feet.

“I need to see you,” he demands and leans back, slowly rubbing the length in his pants.

Roman tugs the shirt over his head and slides his pants and underwear past his hips, expecting and hoping Yann will devour him again, yet he doesn’t move. He just sits there with a hand on his impressive cock. Just moments before, when his hands were on him, Roman’s mind only processed his touch and his command. Now, standing before him, under his scrutiny, his mind focuses on all his flaws. What if he’s not enough?

“Hands behind your back, grab your elbows.”

Roman is so grateful to have something to do with his hands and something to focus on, he obeys immediately. Yann rises slowly, but instead of touching him again, he walks past him. Roman turns his head to follow his movement, insecurity creeping further in. Is he leaving? Maybe Roman is less than he expected? Where is he going? Is Roman that disappointing?

“Eyes forward,” Yann barks.

In an effort to hide his blooming embarrassment, Roman puts on his snarkiest voice to cover his hurt and disappointment. “If you want me to get dressed again, all you have to do is ask. You don’t need to try to sneak out.”

Before his sentence is finished, the sting of two sharp smacks brings the blood to both sets of his cheeks, and more hardness to his cock. His head snaps around at the animalistic growl that rises from Yann’s throat. Yann grips his jaw, forcing him to face forward again. Pressing his rock-hard cock into Roman’s him, he grinds out his words through clenched teeth as he grinds his cock against him.

“Does this seem like I want you dressed again?” he asks. “I have waited for a very long time to unwrap my present, and I’m going to take my time and play with it as I damn well please.”

His eyes lock with Roman’s and he pauses, his voice softening just a bit. “With those pleading eyes on me, though, it would be hard to take my time.” He steps in front of him, imposing despite being slightly shorter than Roman, his stance menacing, but it only makes Roman want him more. When he raises his hands and shows Roman the blindfold, Roman is far too gone to protest. Yann doesn’t ask him anything, but he still licks his dry lips and nods, just in case consent is expected from him. He focuses on the soft fabric wrapping over his eyes, and Yann’s fingers tying it expertly. The darkness takes away a lot from his insecurities. Almost like the child’s belief of not being seen if he doesn’t see the others.

Yann’s knee nudges Roman’s legs apart, and his hands slide down his torso. Roman's breath quickens, anticipating Yann finally touching him, filling him… Yann’s hand freezes halfway down his navel as he encounters the heated hardness that betrays how desperately Roman needs him.

“Is this for me?” he asks with a hint of amusement.

Unable to speak at the moment, Roman nods eagerly.

“Good boy,” Yann praises him, and the words warm him up and excite him further. He feels like he would do anything to hear them again.

Yann kneels and plants a few open-mouthed kisses on Roman’s thighs before licking his length teasingly, as if only stealing a taste. Roman’s breath hitches and his body jerks, but he somehow keeps the grip on his elbows. His chest heaves in anticipation, and he finds some comfort in feeling Yann’s breath on his body, equally heavy and fast.

Finally, he stands and grips Roman’s chin, forcing his lips to part. His teeth close on his lower lip, holding it hostage as his tongue darts out, just getting a taste again. His hum of approval makes Roman flush.

His hands suddenly grip Roman’s waist roughly and he tosses him onto the couch, then moves to kneel between his legs.

“Hands over your head. Leave them there until I tell you otherwise.” His voice is strong and somehow darker than Roman remembers it, or maybe it’s just his hyphened sense of hearing finally detecting all the undertones he was missing before. His body obeys without his mind approving. He lays there, open for Yann, waiting as instructed. The air in the room seems to buzz as he anticipates Yann finally taking him. He can hear soft rustling and some quiet sounds he’s not able to identify, and his own breathing, louder and slower than before, as he forces himself to breathe steadily.

Finally, Yann’s slick finger dips deep into him, and he leans over Roman to nip, suck and lick his nipples. Roman’s body arches into him, and he has to bite his lip to keep from screaming his name, as he definitely doesn’t want to draw attention to their prolonged absence from the party. Yann’s mouth and teeth continue doing their magic, tugging and bruising his nipples, and then Yann adds a finger and Roman’s hands move of their own accord, fingers lacing through Yann’s hair blindly.

Yann slips from his grip like a serpent, backing down until he’s not touching him at all, and Roman is ready to beg for forgiveness, because the few seconds of emptiness feel like the worst punishment.

“I might need to tie you up a little bit,” Yann muses, his hand caressing Roman’s hip comfortingly as he probably sees the anguish on his face.

“What does it mean, a little bit?” Roman asks, voice shaking from both excitement and fear.

“That means just a little bit, to help you follow my orders,” Yann says, voice quiet and soothing, like he’s calming a scared child before a flu shot. “Not to hurt you. You have nothing to fear.”

Roman nods, moving his hips ever so slightly to feel Yann’s touch again. Yann caresses the back of his thigh before getting up. His movements are measured and calculated, and Roman feels like he’s anticipated his every move and reaction. When he feels the cushions dip under the weight of Yann’s body again, he sighs with relief, almost grateful when Yann crosses his wrists on his stomach and starts to wrap a rope around them.

“Good boy,” Yann murmurs just as Roman feels himself having second thoughts, and it calms him down like magic. He keeps still, letting Yann finish his intricate loops and knots. He tests the bonds when Yann is done. His wrists aren’t going anywhere.

“Is that what you call _just a little bit_?” he asks, his throat gone completely dry.

Yann’s laughter rumbles over him as Yann leans in to kiss him, trapping his hands further between their bodies. “I could show you what I call _a lot_ ,” he whispers. “Some other time.”

Roman lets out a short, nervous chuckle, followed by a sharp breath as he feels Yann position himself against his entrance.

“Relax,” Yann whispers, running his hands along Roman’s sides comfortingly. “You’re safe. You’re okay.”

Roman nods again, relaxing his arms, letting the rope be the only thing keeping him in place. Yann presses into him slowly, a surprised gasp escaping him. “Fuck, you’re tight.”

He rocks into him deeper and deeper with each thrust. Frustratingly slowly. Roman’s impatience takes over, his tied hands lifting from their designed spot, trying to reach any part of Yann and urge him to take Roman harder and faster. Yann grips his wrists with one hand and pins them above Roman’s head, nipping him hard on the sensitive skin on the inside of his biceps in reprimand. “Trust me, while I love your fire, sweetheart, you are so tight it will hurt if I go too fast and hard right away.”

Roman wants to tell him that he doesn’t care a single bit if it hurts, he’s impatient and needs to feel him, all of him. He wriggles and drives his hips into Yann the best he can, trying to gain some control and depth. Yann growls and snaps his hips, bottoming out brutally but retreating quickly, causing Roman to gasp at the sudden painful intrusion. He’s bigger than Roman realized and more than he’s ever taken before. He should have trusted him.

Yann captures his lips with his, almost like an apology. “Be a good boy now,” he whispers. “Let me make you feel good.”

It’s not really an order, but Roman’s body still relaxes and opens for him, rocking with him instead of fighting against him. Submitting. He closes his eyes behind the blindfold, loosens his fingers balled into fists above his head and parts his lips, not fighting the moans escaping him anymore. As soon as he gives in, the approval comes in the form of the calming voice. “There you go. There’s a good boy,” Yann says, running his thumb across Roman’s lower lip, pushing his mouth open even more. As he works into him further, Roman’s body softens completely, taking all of him. Once fully seated, Yann’s rhythm and intensity increases, driving into him hard and strong, building to the intensity Roman craves and to that good hurt. He can feel Yann’s control starting to slip as he pounds into him. He lets himself go, head falling back, enjoying the ride, and anticipating the shattering release. As always, Yann anticipates his limits and his reactions, almost like this is all scripted. He stops, deep inside of him, pinning Roman’s wrists down with one hand, the other resting at his throat.

“Don’t move. You are not to cum yet.”

Roman whines as he feels his hips buck against his will. Yann’s hand tightens around his throat in warning.

“I’m sorry,” Roman chokes out. “Please.”

“Don’t move,” Yann repeats, releasing his hands, slowly, like he’s waiting for Roman’s reaction.

Roman manages to keep them still, manages to let his hips sink into the cushions despite his body still clenching desperately around Yann. The only thing indicating how desperate he is are the helpless gasps escaping his mouth.

Yann’s fingers come to rest on his lips, pressing slightly. “Shh,” he whispers, his other hand pressing down on Roman’s throat a little more, and oh, the things this is doing to him. “Silence.”

Roman focuses on the feeling of Yann’s fingers digging in his neck and pressing against his lips. He manages to calm his breathing enough for his body to relax again.

At that, Yann draws back and slams into him. Drawing him up the couch, the rough fabric burning his back delightfully, and closer to the edge despite his cock being untouched since the very beginning. His head hits the armrest as Yann relentlessly pounds into him, the lubricated condom and Roman’s openness making his thrusts smooth and deep. Roman is impossibly close. Yann pulls out.

Roman gasps brokenly at the loss of contact, lips fighting against Yann’s fingers. He hears a soft chuckle above him.

“Let’s put those lips to better use.”

Gripping Roman’s arm, he pulls him up and then safely guides him to his knees. Roman feels the soft carpet under his knees, and struggles to keep his balance, the blindfold and the rope around his wrists making it twice as difficult. Yann pulls him closer, guiding him between his knees, then running his fingers through Roman’s hair.

“You are so beautiful on your knees,” he says.

The praise feels like a magic potion pouring new strength into Roman’s veins. In a sudden surge of boldness, he reaches up with his tied hands and with some effort pulls off the condom, causing Yann to gasp in surprise. “Roman…” he whispers.

“I trust you,” Roman answers, and without further explaining, he leans forward, taking the head of Yann’s cock into his mouth. Yann hisses and tugs his head back by his hair. Roman’s pride swells knowing Yann is grappling with his own control.

“Lick it,” Yann orders, gripping his cock at the base and offering it to him.

Roman does as he’s told, his own cock aching to be touched as he works his tongue over Yann’s, but he keeps his elbows bent and his crossed wrists above his navel, just because Yann didn’t say he could touch himself, and he’s a good boy.

“Take it in,” Yann rasps and releases his hair, his hand still resting on his head, giving Roman the illusion of some control, but maintaining his perfect dominance.

Roman wets his lips and takes him deep into his throat, licking and sucking, working his length with his mouth slowly, teeth grazing slightly every now and then.

“Touch yourself,” Yann says. “But no cumming. All your orgasms belong to me now, understand?”

Roman hums his agreement, not bothering to take Yann’s cock out of his mouth to do so, and reaches between his legs. His tied hands are so clumsy he couldn’t bring himself over the edge even if he wanted to, so this is just an extra torture, not a reward. He lets the head of Yann’s cock bump the back of his throat and Yann presses deeper, gentle pressure on his head encouraging Roman to push his gag reflex. Roman takes him deeper than he’s ever taken anyone, wanting nothing more than his approval.

“That’s a good boy, you love sucking this cock, don’t you?” Yann purrs.

Roman hums his agreement with Yann’s cock deep in his throat. He feels it jump and Yann’s hand tightens in his hair, but he ignores the pain and focuses on serving him.

“Fuck,” Yann grinds out between his teeth. He thrusts a few times and empties deep in Roman’s mouth. Roman obediently swallows him down, the taste driving his desire to soaring heights. Yann pulls him up and kisses him, like he wants to get a sample of the taste as well. Then he pushes him back onto the couch and wraps a hand around his aching cock. Roman chokes back a sob, feeling the tension building in his core. Yann leans over him, amazingly still rock hard.

“Come here, sweetheart,” he whispers. “You have more than pleased me, now let me watch you fall apart.” He pulls Roman up, guiding him to kneel over him, looping his tied hands around Yann’s neck, and then positions him above his dick. He thrusts in deep and hard, kissing Roman’s breathless as he caresses his nipples, building up the onslaught of sensation. He’s not touching Roman’s cock, letting their pressed bodies provide all the friction. Roman rocks against him, his wrists fighting against the bonds in a desperate attempt to get some control, some leverage. Once Yann releases his lips and sucks in a nipple, Roman screams out his name and leans his forearms on Yann’s shoulders, begging for mercy and more as ecstasy washes over him.

“That’s it,” Yann coos. “Good boy. Let go. Cum for me. There’s a good boy.”

His teeth find Roman’s neck and he bites down hard, marking him. Roman can feel himself clamping down on Yann’s cock with the delicious explosion. He comes without a sound, the onslaught of pleasure rendering him as mute as he’s blind, and he spills his seed all over them both. Finally, as his body falls into aftershocks, he collapses against Yann, melting into his chest, completely exhausted.

Yann’s fingers creep up his neck into his hair, stroking gently, waiting for Roman to come back to his senses. Then he slides off the blindfold, holding Roman’s face between his hands before Roman manages to focus his eyes on him. He carefully guides him off his lap and once he has Roman leaning safely against the armrest, he unties his hands, rubbing his wrists where the rope has dug in. The dull pain feels almost comforting.

Yann gets up and brings a wet towel from the adjacent bathroom, cleaning them both hastily before settling on the couch, nestling Roman with his body, fingers lazily tracing the ink lines on his side. They lie there in silence until they hear the countdown to midnight.

“I guess we missed it,” Roman whispers.

Yann smirks. “On the contrary,” he says, pulling him closer. “I made you mine just in time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are love <3


End file.
